The Biggest Secert In Newport
by CMM1981
Summary: What if season 3 ended differently? What if Marissa got on that plane and went to live with her dad? But what happens when she leaves with a huge secret. A year later she returns and must face the mistake of hiding everything. Full Summary Inside
1. Dealing With The Truth

Summary: What if season 3 ended differently? What if Marissa got on that plane and went to live with her dad? But what happens when she leaves with a huge secret. A year later she returns and must face the mistake of hiding everything. What happens when Ryan re-enters her life? Will she be able to tell him the truth about what she's brought back with her to Newport? And will he accept her? And the mistakes she's made?

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Dealing With The Truth

-------------------------------------------------------

At the Airport

Marissa was standing there just past security. She could still see Ryan standing there. Looking like he wasn't ready to let her go. And she wasn't ready to leave. She knew something was wrong. She thought she knew exactly what it was. And about 20 times she tried to turn around and run back into Ryan's arms. She just...couldn't. Maybe this was best for her. Leaving Ryan and everything else now. She knew though, in the back of her mind, that, that wasn't what was right. And if it was all true, what she thought was happening to her right now, she would just run to him and tell him the truth. And she knew he would be there for her. She just couldn't. Just smiled slightly at him, trying not to cry, and gave him one more wave, one last time. And then continued through the terminal. Marissa just sat by the gate of her plane, quiet, scared, and unsure of what was gonna happen in her life. She had just found out the biggest news of her life about 20 minutes before, and now it was becoming so real. She needed someone. Anyone. She picked up her cell phone and looked in her phonebook. She scrolled down and stopped when she saw

" RYAN'S CELL" and she just wanted so bad to click it and talk to him and tell him about what was going on. Cause the news she just got...was his news too. But instead she went down a little more to her best friend and hit her number. She was happy when she heard Summer on the other end.

" Coop! Hey, what's up? You've only been gone for like...an hour. Is everything alright?"

" Well...yes. And no."

" Coop. You sound upset. What's wrong?"

" It's just...nothing. I shouldn't have called you."

" It's okay."

" No. I shouldn't be calling you. I should be calling Ryan. I just...can't."

" Why not?"

" Cause he's not gonna be ready for it. And if I call him and tell him the truth...then I don't know if I can get on that plane and leave."

" Then...don't. What do you have to tell him? Is it that bad?"

" Kinda. Look, it's gonna change his life. And I don't want to do that to him when I have to get on that plane. His life has changed dramically since he's gotten to Newport. And that's all because of me. But now...with me leaving. Maybe he could finally have a normal life."

" He doesn't want a normal life. He loves you and he's not just gonna forget about you for a year and then have you come back and feel all that again. He's never gonna forget his first love and neither will you. So...what is it, Coop? It's okay."

" No. No, it's not. And it's not going to be. And my dad's gonna...I don't know if he'll even understand any of this when I get there and tell him." Marissa said sobbing by this point

" Marissa, come on, what is it? You can tell me."

" No. No, I can't. Cause if I tell you, then you'll just go and tell Ryan and that ruins all this."

" I won't tell Ryan anything. I promise."

" Or Seth? Who will tell Ryan?"

" Not Seth. Not anyone. So come on, tell me, Coop."

Marissa just sat there and started crying harder and harder.

" Okay. The truth is...there wasn't...nothing between me and Ryan lately."

" Obviously. I knew it. Well, what is it?"

" Well, Ryan and I...kinda...slept together. Again."

" Oh my god. When?"

" After the Berkeley thing. And it was a mistake. A big mistake. And I can't take that back now."

" I'm sure it wasn't a mistake. But it's a big surprise. So...what's wrong now? Did you do it again? And now you can't leave him?"

" No, Sum. It was almost 2 months ago now." She pauses for a few minutes. " And... I didn't want to deal with this or even think it could be possible. And that's why I've just tried to avoid it up till now. But...I can't anymore. I had to deal with truth today. Especially when I saw Ryan standing there in the airport. Just...staring. And...I know it probably broke his heart today. So...after that I had to find out if it was true. And...I did."

" What did you find out exactly?"

" Sum, I'm...I'm...I'm Pregnant." She told Summer crying as she said it. After a few minutes of silence on the phone...she spoke again." Summer? Sum, you there?"

" Yeah. Wow, Coop. Are you alright?"

" Yeah. I'm fine. Just...a little...scared."

" Yeah. I would be too. Coop...you have to tell Ryan."

" I can't. Not now. I mean, I'm leaving. And it would just complicate things even more."

" So, what, you're never gonna tell him?"

" I don't know. Maybe I will. Maybe not. Just let him move on. And forget it all. If I told him now...I know what he'd do?"

" Follow you?"

" Exactly. And...he needs to go to college. And be the guy I know he is. He's spent his whole life dealing with drama and not being able to be who he needs to be. So...now he can be. But...without me. I can't have him come after me. Not now. So...maybe when or if...I come back...I'll tell him the truth. But for now...no. Can I trust you not to say anything? Please, Sum."

Summer pause for a few seconds and then replied to her friend. " Okay. Fine. But...you do know that you eventually have to. It wouldn't be fair to Ryan not to know he has a child out there and it's not fair for a child not knowing about it's father. But...I'll keep it to myself."

" Thanks, Summer."

Just then Seth and Ryan come into Summer's room.

" Hey, Sum!" Seth says as he enters the room

On the phone to Marissa

" Hey, Cohen and Ryan are here. I gotta go."

" Yeah. Me too."

" Call me later, okay?"

" Yeah. I will. And promise?"

" I promise. Talk to you later."

" Bye."

" Bye."

Marissa hung up the with tears rolling down her face. Just then they called boarding for her plane. She got up and walked on to the plane. And knew that nothing would ever be the same again in Newport. And...she also knew there could be the possibility ...that Ryan could never forgive her for this. And she had to live with that. This was the beginning of a long journey for Marissa Cooper.


	2. Cooper or Atwood?

Chapter 2: Cooper or Atwood?

1 Year Later

Marissa was sitting in her room watching her 5 month old son sleep. Ryan Cooper Atwood. That was her son. She decided to name him after his father cause she loved Ryan so much. She was giving him his last name from the very beginning but then when she saw him right after he was born with his blonde hair and blue eyes she knew he was a Ryan. So that's what she stuck with. She got a lot of support from her dad from the moment she told him about his grandchild. She never told her mother. She figured if she ever went back to Newport and saw her again, she would tell her. Just like she would tell Ryan. Although she never thought that would happen. Even though her one year trip was almost over now. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. Since her dad was moving on and she wasn't sure if she wanted Ryan out there any longer.

As she sat watching her son she heard her cell phone ring suddenly. She quickly muted it so it wouldn't wake the baby and then stepped outside the room to answer it.

" Hello?"

" Coop? Hey, Its Summer."

" Sum, hey, what's up?"

" Alot. Man I've missed you so much. You know, I meant to keep in touch but everything got so crazy."

" Yeah. I know, here too."

" Right. Did you have your baby? I mean, I'm sure you did. That was almost a year ago. That was a really stupid question."

" No. Its okay. I did though."

" Really? Girl or boy?"

" Boy."

" And his name?"

" Um...Ryan."

" Really!? You named him after...Ryan."

" Yeah. I mean, I wasn't going to at first. I mean, maybe as a middle name. But...then I saw him. And he had the blonde hair and Ryan's blue eyes. And...it just...felt right."

" Wow. Sounds like he's a beautiful child."

" Yeah. He really is. He really looks like...Ryan."

" I bet. He's Ryan Cooper. He has to look good."

" Atwood."

" What?"

" Ryan Cooper...Atwood."

" Oh. So...he basically got Ryan's whole name?"

" Yeah. But its just...what I needed to do."

" Good. So, Coop, you think your...coming back...anytime soon?"

" I don't know,Sum. I mean, I have been out of Newport for a year. And I miss it. I really do. Even though I never expected I would. But I do."

" So does that mean yes."

" I'm not sure. My dad's starting on this new trip soon. But...I'm not sure I wanna keep Ryan out here any longer."

" So...come home. Everyone misses you here."

" Really?"

" Yeah. We talk about you all the time."

" Thanks. But...I don't know. Its so complicated now. When I come back and they see I have Ryan and nobody knew about him...they'll never look at me the same."

" Of course they will. Everyone will see that you did this for the best. Even your mom."

" And Ryan?"

" That i'm not so sure of. He'll be glad that your home. He misses you everyday.

" He does."

" Of course he does. He has this picture of the two of you in the poolhouse at the Cohens...and it must have been when you guys started going out. And I don't know if I ever saw Ryan smile that much. And you guys looked so happy. And everytime were there he'll look over to that picture and just...smile. Just thinking of you gets him in the best mood. You have to come back. And I'm sure he'd love to meet his son."

" Yeah. I would love to come back and make things right with Ryan. And let him meet his son. But...he's not gonna understand. He's stubborn. And he'll turn away. I know him."

" No he won't. He loves you. He'll understand. I promise."

" I don't know."

" I do. Come on, Coop. Come home."

Marissa looked out at the water thinking of everything. Trying to figure out if going home would be the right thing to do.

" Alright."

" Alright? You'll come home?"

" Yeah. I'll...come...home. On thursday. That's when my dad's leaving to see his friend. He's going to the airport too. So...me and Ryan will come to Newport."

" Great. Call me when you make all the arrangements."

" I will."

" Okay. Well, I better go. I gotta go meet Cohen and Atwood for lunch."

" Okay. And Sum..."

" Yeah."

" Don't tell Ryan I'm coming home. I need to work up to this. I wanna surprise him."

" Okay. I won't tell him. See you thursday."

" See you thursday. Bye."

" Bye, Coop."

Marissa hung up the phone and went back in by her son who was beginning to stir a bit. She picked him up and rocked him slightly. She just made the biggest decision of her life. She was going back to Newport. Where everything was gonna turn upside down. Her life since she's been gone. Trying to regain her old one. Dealing with her mom. And how she'll react. And most importantly she's gonna change Ryan's world the most by her return. Come Thursday...everything would change forever.

----------------------------

Thursday at the Airport in Newport

Marissa spent the whole plane ride thinking of her life. Everything she went through in Newport before leaving. Her time at Harbor. With Summer. And every moment she spent with Ryan. How great their relationship was. How everytime she looked at him she had this sort of thought that maybe that's how they'd always be. Going after each other. Finding their way back. And maybe being together for the rest of their lives. But then she left and now everything was gonna change bringing her son into his life. She got off the plane and looked around at the familar airport she stood in with Ryan a year ago. Saying good-bye and finding out about her son. And what a huge day that was for her. Now she was back. She started to walk to baggage claim where she was gonna meet Summer. She walked over to the flight number's baggage claim and stood there to wait for Summer. When all of a sudden she heard something from behind her. A very familar voice that she wasn't quite ready to hear. She heard him on his cell phone. Ending a call. She turned around and their eyes met. For the first time in a year. And for a second she felt like time stopped. Just for them. He walked a bit closer and finally spoke.

" Marissa?"

" Hey, Ryan."


	3. Never Gonna Be The Same

Chapter 3: Never Gonna Be The Same Again

Marissa and Ryan just stood there staring at each other. Not making another move. Just really surprised to see each other. Marissa knew she was no where near ready to see him and explain everything. Finally she looked away and at her sleeping son that was in her arms.

" Marissa, what are you doing here? In Newport?"

" Um...I'm back."

" For good?"

" Yeah. I think so anyway. What are you doing here?"

" Uh..picking up Sandy and Kirsten. They went away for a few days."

" Oh. Well, I'm just waiting for Summer."

" Summer's picking you up? She knew you were coming back?"

" Yeah. Of course."

" She never said anything."

" Uh...yeah...Look Ryan..."

" Who's this?" Ryan asked looking at the baby in her arms.

" Um..."

"Cousin or something?"

" Not Exactly."

" Then what...?"

" Ryan...we need to talk. But not here. Or now."

Summer spots Marissa from across the airport.

" Coop! Coop! Oh my god. And Ryan...and Atwood. Oh my gosh. What are you doing here Atwood?"

" Just picking up Sandy and Kirsten."

" Sandy and Kirsten. Of course. They were coming back today. Thursday. I thought Cohen was going to get them?"

" Yeah. Well, he decided he needed a little comic book time. I don't know."

" Oh. Great. Coop, we better get going."

" Uh...yeah. We should. See you later, Ryan."

" Yeah. How about I call you later? We could talk?"

" Sounds great. See ya."

" Bye,Marissa."

Marissa just stood there. Having something come back to her. Just the way he just said her name. Softly and sweet. So simple. Yet it was so powerful. She turned back to him and spoke back.

" Bye, Ryan."

She gave him a simple wave and continued through the airport. Ryan just continued to stand there. Unsure of what just had happened. He had a million feelings flowing right now. He just saw the girl he cried for and left a year ago. Marissa Cooper. The love of his life. Back again. Back in Newport. And back in his life. Suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts he heard his name from across the terminal.

" Ryan!" Sandy yelled to his son

" Hey, Sandy. Kirsten." He said quietly back

" You alright Ryan?" Kirsten asked while hugging him

" Yeah. I just...Marissa's back."

" Really!? When did she come back?" Kirsten asked

" Just now. I'm walking over here to where I was gonna meet you and bam there's Marissa."

" Well, you should be beyond happy right about now." Sandy said

" Yeah. I guess so. I'm just surprised. And have some questions."

" Dude, you spent the last year pineing for this girl. Wanting to tell her the truth. And now here she is and your not sure what to do. I think you do, Son." Sandy told him

" Yeah, Ryan. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Kirsten said to him. He just stared at them for a few minutes. " You alright, Ry."

" Yeah. It's just...never mind. Let's go home."

" Yeah. You ready, Sandy."

" Yeah. Let's go. Hey, Where's Seth?"

" Apparently it's his new thing ' Comic Book Thursday'. Don't ask. I tried."

" Right." Sandy and Kirsten said in unison.

The three of them continued through the airport talking.

-------------------------------

The Cohen's House

Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy got back to the house and walked in to see Seth with about 20 comic books taking over the kitchen table and him with his sketch book.

" Take over of the comic books, son."

" Comic Book Thursday, Dad. New thing. Gonna go on for generations to come. You'll see."

" Yeah. Sure."

Ryan smiles at them and then continues out the door to the poolhouse.

" What's with him?" Seth asks

" He's just got a lot on his mind right now." Kirsten told her son.

" Well, I'm going to talk to him." Seth said and walked out of the kitchen and outside

When he walked out to the poolhouse. He opened the door slowly. Ryan didn't even move to see he was there. Ryan was over by his end table. Where his favorite picture of him and Marissa was and he picked it up and smiled at it.

" You still missing her, man? I thought we came to terms with..."

" She's back."

" What?"

" Marissa. She's back. Back in Newport. Back home."

" Oh my god. When did this all happen?"

" Today. When I went to get your parents. There she was. Waiting for your girlfriend."

" Summer knew she was coming back?"

" Apparently so. She came to get her."

" Wow. Well, what did you say?"

" Not much. Summer came and then they left within a few minutes."

" Oh. Well at least she's back. Now you can stop brooding." Ryan just looked at him. " Okay. Fine. You can never stop brooding.Your Ryan Atwood."

Ryan just sat down on his bed and was thinking.

" What is it,man? Marissa Cooper getting you down?"

" No. It's just...nothing."

" What? What was that? Come on. You can tell me. Were brothers here. Seth-Ryan time starts again right now."

" Seth, its Seth-Ryan time ever morning at 7 when you wake me up. Then again by noon. Again at 3. Dinner. Shall I continue?"

" Okay. Good point. But tell me what happened?"

" It's just...she had this baby with her? Like about 6 months maybe."

" Cousin?"

" No. I asked her. She said not exactly."

" Well, then what would...?" Seth stopped and thought for a second

" No. No. Don't even think it?"

" Come on. It makes total sense. 6 month old baby. Gone a year. Do the math."

" Seth. Stop it."

" Why? You don't think it could be possible?"

" I...don't know. No. Although, when Summer came to the airport she said Ryan and then said Atwood. Like she wasn't talking about me when she said Ryan. So..."

" Summer wouldn't have known and not told you. Or me. Right?" Ryan just gave Seth one of his looks. " Okay. You need to talk to Marissa."

" Yeah. I'll call her later."

" Okay. Great. Now let me tell you about this Comic Book Thursday. It's gonna be the next big thing. Next to Chrismukkah here, Ryan. It's gonna be great."

Seth began to ramble to Ryan listen to him. But his mind was still on Marissa. But he tried to put that aside for now.

-------------------------------------

At the Diner

Marissa and Summer were sitting in the diner enjoying a couple of shakes with her now awake son.

" I really missed this place."

" Tell me about it,Coop. I don't think i've been here since you left."

" Really? Why?"

" It was our group place. It just didn't feel right."

" Thanks."

" You know, Ryan really is beautiful."

" Thanks. He really looks like his dad,though."

" Yeah. Ryan may figure this out."

" I know. I'm gonna talk to him."

" And tell him the truth?"

" Do I really have a choice?"

" No. Not really. So, you ready to go home?"

" No. I have to face Julie Cooper. This is gonna be horrible. The fact I haven't spoken to her in a year. Besides a few e-mails that I didn't reveal much in and all of a sudden I'm back and Newport and have a five month old son she had no idea about. Yeah. That will go well."

" Yeah. Guess it won't. But sooner rather than later?"

" Yeah, I guess so. It's just..."

" What is it, Coop?"

" Sum, this is huge. And...maybe I should tell Ryan first."

" You have to go home."

" No I don't. I can go meet Ryan. Explain it all. Then go home later."

" What about baby Atwood?"

" Maybe...you and Seth...could...watch him for a little while?"

" Uh..."

" Please, Sum. Please."

" Okay. Sounds great. We'll go to Cohen's. We'll stay there so we don't have to deal with your mom quite yet."

" Thank you. Thank you so much."

" Oh, wait, what about the Cohen's. What should I tell them about the baby?"

" You can tell them the truth. I mean, I'm gonna tell Ryan. So..."

" Okay. Let's get out of her then."

Marissa and Summer paid their bill and headed out of the diner. And made their way to the Cohen's.

--------------------------------------------

The Cohen's

Ryan and Seth are still in the poolhouse talking. Just like they used to about their girl issues and what not. Then they heard a knock on the door.

" Who knocks anymore?" Seth asked. Ryan gave him a look. " Right. They never know with you."

" Funny. Come In!." Ryan yelled to the person at the door.

Summer opened the door and stepped inside.

" Hey, Cohen. Atwood."

" Sum!" Seth said to his girlfriend.

" So, um...Ryan...there's someone here to see you."

" Hey, Ryan." Marissa said as she stepped into the poolhouse. She stopped though as soon as she walked through the door. All the memories of her and Ryan here came back to her and she was unsure exactly how they got here. Their relationship failing and then making it work in the end. Her leaving him behind and then coming back a year later. It felt so unreal. She never expected this is where her life would end up.

" Marissa." Ryan said back.

" Alright, we should give you guys some time. Come on, Cohen."

" Why do I have to go? This gonna get good. This could become a movie night right out of the screen." 

" Oh, no its not. Come on. Coop, give me him." Summer said taking her son from her arms." Good Luck. See you guys later."

" Yeah. And Sum, remember, no crossing paths with my mom tonight?"

" Of course. See you guys later." Summer said as she and Seth left the poolhouse. Leaving Marissa and Ryan alone. For the first time in a year. For the first time since that day he took her to the airport.

" So, I missed you." Marissa finally said breaking the silence.

" I missed you too. More than you know." Ryan said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug

" So...uh...do you wanna go out somewhere and talk? Pier maybe?"

" Yeah. Sure. Let me just grab my cell."

" Okay."

Ryan walked up to where he had his cell phone lying. Marissa walked over to the side of his bed and looked down at the picture that lied on it. She picked it up to look at it closer. Ryan walked back to where Marissa was.

" Okay. Ready...?" Ryan said as he saw her looking at the picture.

" That was a great day."

" Yeah. Yeah, it was."

" I remember that everyday."

" Me too." Ryan said and Marissa smiled

" Alright, you ready?"

" Yeah. Let's go."

Ryan and Marissa walked out of the poolhouse and out into what would turn out to be one very eventful night for Ryan Atwood.

------------------------

In the Cohen's House

Summer and Seth walked the house with little Ryan making noise and making them laugh. They reached the kitchen and decided to hang out there.

" So, who is this little guy, anyway?" Seth asked his girlfriend

" Um..." Summer was about to answer when Sandy and Kirsten walked into the kitchen.

" Hey, Summer."

" Mrs. Cohen. Mr. Cohen."

" What are you guys doing?" Sandy asked

" Nothing. Really. Why?"

" Um...Where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked

" He's...out...with Marissa."

" Oh. Wow. Sounds eventful." Sandy added.

" More than he'll know." Summer said under her breath.

" So, who is this adorable little guy?" Kirsten asked

" I just asked her the same question." Seth said

" Well..." Summer started

" Who is he Summer?" Sandy asked as well

" Well, he was with Marissa. So...what's going on, Sum?" Seth asked

" Okay. Well, she said I could tell you. As long as this doesn't get back to her mom."

" Oh, trust me. Any day we can avoid any kind of conversation with Julie Cooper its a good day." Sandy told her.

" Alright. I guess its okay since she's out telling Ryan now."

" He looks so familar. Relative of Marissa's?" Kirsten asked Summer.

" Related to Marissa? Yes. Related to Ryan? Yes."

The three of them stood there in front of Summer confused at what she was talking about.

" What are you talking about?" Kirsten asked

" Um...well...he's...Marissa's...son." Summer finally said.

Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth all stood there utterly shocked. Unsure how to react.

" Marissa's Son? Marissa Cooper?" Seth said all confused

" Yes."

" Then how is Ryan...oh my god." Kirsten asked and then stopped herself

" Ryan's...this baby's...father?" Sandy asked

" Yeah. Marissa found out she was pregnant a year ago when she left. And she didn't want Ryan to know when she was getting on the plane and leaving. She wanted him to have a normal life. Go to college. But now she's back and has to explain it all. She thought it was the best choice at the time."

" Wow. What's his name?" Kirsten asked

" Uh...Ryan."

" Oh...she named him after Ry?" Sandy asked the obvious

" Yeah. There's some long story about that too."

" Well, um, how old is he?" Kirsten asked.

" I think about 5 months. 5 1/2 months maybe."

" Wow. This is an interesting day." Seth said

" That's for sure." Sandy added.

" Yeah."

" Can I hold him?" Kirsten asked about her grandson

" Sure. Here you go."

Summer handed Ryan to Kirsten. Kirsten looked down at the blonde haired Blued eyed little boy. He was perfect. Looked just like her son. And even though she knew he wasn't truely her grandson. Just by the adoption of Ryan. She felt something suddenly take over her. She was gonna be the best grandmother she could be. The three of them moved into the living room to talk some more and make the baby more comfortable.

---------------------

At the pier

Ryan and Marissa are walking down the pier looking at all the night life that was going on in Newport. Yet none of it even touched them. They just ignored it all. They were so into just talking to each other. Being in each other's presence. They walked until they got to the place they always used to talk in. Marissa sat down on the bench and Ryan followed.

" So, Its been a while." Marissa said breaking their silence.

" Too long."

" Yeah, I know. You know, I thought about coming home. Everyday. Coming home to you. Seeing your face. Then I just...hit a brick wall."

" Why would you say that? Why wouldn't you come back?"

" I think that...the longer I was away...the harder it was for me to think about coming back. You know, and everything with my dad. He really loved having me out there. And it was great. But...sometimes I think maybe going was a mistake."

" Why?"

" Cause I left everything behind. This place. Everything it meant. And...you. I thought about you everyday. And I picked up that phone and dialed your number a million times...I just couldn't bring myself to press that button. Hear your voice. But know I couldn't see you. And plus I had a million things happening. Like the two months we stopped so I could have..." Marissa started but stopped herself.

" What? What is it, Marissa?"

" Nothing."

" Yes it is. I can see it. I know your lying."

" Uh..."

" Fine. Don't tell me. But, can I ask you something?"

" Sure. Anything."

" Okay. Um...you know that baby you had with you? Who was he?"

" Um...wow...this is harder than I thought."

" What?"

" He's um...my...son."

Ryan just froze. Unable to move. Not sure what to say. It was like his heart had stopped for a second. And he also realized Seth was right about her having a son. Damn and he was never right. Noted never to say that again. But...who's could it be. He had to talk. Say something. Anything.

" Wow. You...uh...have...a...son."

" Yeah."

" How...old...is...he?"

" Um...5 months. Almost 6 months actually."

" Wow...um...so...he's not...right? He's not what I'm thinking? Is he?"

" What are you thinking? That he's your son?" Marissa asked and Ryan just looked down. Nodding slightly. " Right. Thought you would."

" So, he's not, right?" As soon as Ryan said that Marissa looked out at the water then down in her lap. After a few minutes she looked back up at Ryan. Tears rolling down her cheeks from the guilt she felt inside from keeping this from him. " Marissa?"

" Ryan...look...it was for the best. I was leaving...and normal life was ahead. And now, it's all..."

" What exactly are you saying Marissa?"

Marissa looked up at Ryan looking guilty and so afraid right now.

" I'm saying that..." Marissa started and then stopped herself

" What?"

" That...he's your son, Ryan."

Ryan just continued to stare straight ahead. Unsure if he should say something. Keep quiet. Not quite sure how he was gonna react. Marissa looked away from his face. And was preparing herself for the worst. And knew that their lives would never be the same again.


	4. Protecting Ryan

**Chapter 4: Protecting Ryan**

Ryan continued staring at Marissa. Just in utter shock. He really just couldn't comprehend any of it. He really just laughed it off when Seth was joking about it. But he couldn't believe that the love of his life; this girl he longed for, for a whole year was sitting there telling him he was the father of her son. He could understand it though. It all made total sense. Every last bit of it. But the fact that she hid it from him for a whole year made him question so many things about her.

" Ryan? You okay?" Marissa finally said breaking the silence

" Uh...I don't know. Did you...did you just say I was...the father of your baby?"

" Uh...kinda. Look, Ryan I know you won't understand why I did this. But I did it for you?"

" Me? You think this is helping me? Not knowing I have a baby? So, what? What is this Marissa? If you never came back you would've hid this from me forever?"

" Maybe. I don't know, Ryan. I was protecting you."

" Protecting me? From what?"

" Look, you were starting college, and you really needed to do that. To finally have a normal life. And if I told you then...I know what you would've done."

" I would've followed you."

" Exactly. And you needed to go to college."

" Not if you needed me. I would've been there for you. Both of you."

" Were okay, Ryan. And yeah okay maybe I regret not telling you. But...I can't take that back. But were here now. Can you forgive me, Ryan?"

" Marissa, I don't even know. I just...need some time with all this."

" I understand. Take as much as you need. I'm just gonna go to the Cohen's and get Ry...then we'll see you when your ready." She said and stood up and turned to walk away.

" Wait, what's his name?

" Uh...Ryan."

" You...named him after me?"

" Yeah. I did."

" Wow. Ryan Cooper sounds...

" His last name's not Cooper."

" What? Then what..."

" It's Atwood."

" What?"

" His last name...it's Atwood."

" My whole name? Wow. But why?"

" Cause...I knew that from the moment he was born...whether you ever knew about him or not. He needed a part of his father. Besides the blonde hair and blue eyes. It just seemed...right."

" Wow. Uh...Thanks, Marissa."

" Yeah." She said and continued to walk down the pier towards the Cohen's

Ryan watched as she walked away. He couldn't believe anything that had happened all night. He was the father of Marissa Cooper's baby. He couldn't wrap his heads around it. Ryan Atwood. That was his son. That he didn't even know. He had only seen him for a brief few minutes. But he didn't even see what he looked like. He was too pre-occupied with Marissa. All he needed to do was go home and just think over everything that had just happened. He got up from the bench and headed down the pier home.

--------------

The Cohen House

Marissa walked into the house through the kitchen doors. She walked into the living room where Summer, Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy were sitting and talking, with her sleeping son lying in Summer's arms.

" Hey Guys!"

" Marissa! Hey!"

" Hey, Kirsten. Sandy."

" Your son is beautiful."

" Uh...thank you, Kirsten."

" So, does our son know he's your son's father now?" Sandy asked Marissa

" Yeah. I told him."

" And?" Seth asked chiming in

" He just needs some time."

" Yeah. Well, I'd expect that." Sandy said.

" Yeah. Well, Ryan and I better get going."

" Where are you going?" Kirsten asked her

" My mom's I guess. I'll be up all night explaining this."

" Don't be." Sandy said

" What?"

" Stay here the night. I bet all you need now is some sleep. Instead of dealing with Julie Cooper."

" True. But I can't."

" Of course you can. We have the spare room. Plus the longer your son doesn't have to be annoyed by Julie the better."

" Yeah. Alright. If you say its alright. I mean, I could use some sleep."

" Of course. I'm sure you've had a long day." Kirsten said.

" Thank you."

Marissa grabbed Ryan out of Summer's arms and followed Kirsten upstairs.

--------------------

Later on in the Cohen's Kitchen

Ryan walked into the kitchen still unsure of what had happened. He sat down at the counter just to think for a second. All of a sudden the light went on and Sandy walked in.

" Your finally home? Where you been?" Sandy asked his son.

" Just...out." Ryan replied not looking at Sandy.

" Ryan, I know you've been through alot and I get it..."

" But you don't get." Ryan spoke a little bit louder.

" Ryan, I want to. Just...tell me what your thinking." Ryan didn't say anything. " Ry, you have to say something."

" Say what? How it feels to just live my life and basically mourn over a girl for a year? How it feels that when I was at Berkeley and having a normal, no responsibilty life, Marissa had to go through everything alone? How does it feel that I didn't know about my son for 6 months of his life? Is that what you want to know?"

" Yes, Ryan. That's what I wanna hear."

" Well, I can't. Cause I don't know how I feel. I mean, how can I?"

Ryan said and walked out of the kitchen and out to the poolhouse. He walked in and layed right down. Not even turning on a light. He just need some sleep. To think about his life.

-----------

In the Poolhouse

Its 7am and Ryan has barely gotten any sleep. He had just been thinking about everything. Marissa. And his son. And where his life was going. Where were him and Marissa gonna stand? Would he be able to return back to Berkeley? How was his son gonna impact his life? Would he even like him? Even though he was only 6 months old, that was an important factor to Ryan. Seth walked into the poolhouse at 9am to talk to Ryan. Something they hadn't done in a while. Neither of them had much drama to talk about. Till now.

" Ryan. Ryan." Seth Whispered." Ryan!" He then yelled

Ryan Jumperd up " Oh my god, Seth! What the hell is wrong with you?"

" Nothing. You just weren't waking up."

" What are you doing here, Seth?"

" What do you think? Seth-Ryan time starts right now!"

" Seth, were not in High School anymore."

" Exactly. Which gives us more of a reason to talk." Ryan just looked at him." See. Talk."

" No. I have nothing to talk about." Ryan said as he got up

" Really? Nothing?"

" Nope."

" Come on, man. Your killing me. Can we please talk about this? You listened to all that stuff about Summer for...years. Now's my turn to listen. Just talk about Marissa and...your...son. How cool is that, man? That makes me like...an uncle. So cool, dude."

" Seth..."

" Oh. Come on, Ryan. Your a dad. That's gotta..."

" How could she do it?"

" Who do what?"

" Marissa. Just never tell me. How can you do that?"

" She was protecting you."

" From what? Finding out and feeling like this?"

" How do you feel?"

" Angry. Sad. Disappointed. I don't even know."

" Well, why don't you just talk to her? She just left...but she'll be at her mom's and..."

" Wait, she stayed here last night?"

" Oh. Uh...yeah. She had a long night and mom didn't think she needed to deal with Julie. Good news though. Your not the last one to find out about Ryan."

" No. No way. She never told her mom?"

" Nope."

" Great. As if Julie didn't always hate me enough."

" Well, its not your fault. She didn't tell you either."

" Yeah. But it was my fault she was pregnant in the first place. Plus we weren't even together then."

" True. Don't worry everything will be fine."

" How can you be so sure of that?"

" Well, I'm not. Just trying to make you feel better."

" Great, Seth."

" I'm kidding. Sorta. Come on, let's go get some coffee."

Seth said as he walked out of the poolhouse. Ryan sat on his bed a few moments longer and then followed Seth into the house.

-------------

At Julie's House

Marissa walked up to the front door of her mother's house with a million things running through her mind. Really afraid of her not excepting her son. And knowing Julie who knew what was gonna happen. She rang the door bell and waited patiently for her mother. Suddenly the door flew open and there she was the woman she hadn't seen in over a year and only spoke to through a few e-mails during the course of her trip. Now there she was. The woman that raised her. Julie Cooper.

" Marissa!" Julie yelled.

" Hey, Mom."

" Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

" I'm back."

" For good?"

" Yeah. I realized now, this is where I need to be."

" Well, I'm so glad. Your sister will be too." Julie said and then looked down at the Blonde haired little boy in her daughter's arms.

" Well, that's great. I'm glad to be back."

" Who's this adorable little baby?"

" Oh. Mom, look, things have changed a lot in a year. And I'm sorry for not calling and telling you this over the last year. But...this is...my...son, mom." Marissa said and waited to see what her mother was gonna say about all this. Unsure if her reaction would be better or worse than Ryan's.


End file.
